2012-09-12 Eye on the Prize
The Metropolitan Museum of Art is holding a black tie event this evening, for a special unveiling of a newly donated exhibit, the famous 'Eye of Annubis'. It's a nice, posh little party, with donors, the elite of New York, guests and art lovers from all over come to get a sneak peak before the exhibit opens to the public tomorrow. The event is set in one of the wings, with the rest of the museum carefully darkened and roped off, and is decorated with an Egyption theme. There is a staff exit, and the exit to the lobby, as well as a large skylight overhead. Fluted columns and hard wooden benches line the walls, giving an old world feel to the room. A string quartet plays soft music from a balcony overlooking the area, and waiters move about with champange and hors d'oeuvres. There are clusters of well dressed people gathered about the various exhibits, talking softly, laughing, and generally having a good time. A velvet rope seperates a small section in the middle of the floor, and a glass case, covered with a red velvet cloth rests in the middle, flanked by two guards dressed in replica Egyption armor, carrying spears. There are a few other security guards, but they are being as unobtrusive as possible. Loki himself is in attendance tonight, dressed to blend in. He's wearing a perfectly tailored tuxedo, with a green and gold scarf about his neck in place of the classic tie. This beautiful man is smiling and chatting with a handful of guests, and occasionally casting a glance at the hidden 'eye' in the middle of the room. It seems to be the night for perfectly-tailored tuxedos. Granted, Warren Worthington III had more than just 'because it'll look good' as a reason. His tuxedo is tailored to accomodate the perfectly white wings springing from his shoulderblades. He's also mingling a bit, finding folks he knows and making the attempts to be social as if, no, he didn't have those wings at his back. It makes navigation a little more intesting, but he seems used to it. He's paused a couple of times by the glass case and the dressed-up guards, obviously amused. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWN..." History class was never something that Wally West was ever interested; he was more for making history verses reading about it. He always prefers to move forward than back, especially when all he is able to do is just stand there and stare. Then again, that's how you get credit for history class. In fact, the main reason Wally was here was due to him... 'volunteering', seeing as the professor couldn't make it. He was hoping to take out a date; but the professor only had one ticket. What a bore. He certainly stood out, especially after that large yawn. Of course, he would need to be dressed up. Fortunately, his aunt did give him a nice suit to use; a simple black suit and tie. Shame he couldn't run in it and expect it to withstand the speed... This isn't something that Satana would normally have attended but when Loki mentioned it, she was all too happy to get out of the 'house' for a bit and socialize somewhat. Thus far, the demoness has been making her way slowly around the room, chatting politely and going through all the motions. She's dressed in an emald green gown of satin and tafetta with gold trim. A one of a kind from some sort of famous designer. She has no idea who since it was bought for her. Emeralds and diamonds drip from her ears and around her neck. Her fingers and over her wrists. Not enough jewelry to be gaudy but enough to show her class. Her hair has been pulled up into curls and piled on top of her head with curls framing her face. Eventually, she makes her way over to Loki's side, slipping in next to him with ease and a smile. Her eyes slide over to him and there's the barest hint of a nod from the succubus. She feels a little out of place here. Big tall lanky thing with no eyes... What is it doing at a museum full of things to look at? Gathering culture of course! With her elderly creater, Dr. Varconcelez at her side, she is soaking up the culture like a sponge! Thankfully, the city is used to superhumans enough that it's not impossible to find someone to tailor to her unusual measurements. The problem being out like this? It's terribly annoying to wait for her Sphone's text-to-speech ability to keep up with her typing. Typitytypitytypity. The Sphone does the speaking for her: "That young human seems to be afflicted by jaw spasms." The song comes to an end, and there is a soft flashing of the floor lights as the well dressed curator of the exhibit, Dr. Johnson, steps up to a small podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Ladies and Gentlemen. If I could have your attention please." he says, his voice echoing softly through the room from the microphone attached to his collar. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Good evening, and welcome to the unvieling of the famous, or perhaps I should say, 'infamous' Eye of Annubis. I am the director of the Museum, Dr. Johnson, and it is my pleasure to welcome you tonight." The good doctor pauses at a round of light applause, before launching into a story about the discovery of the eye, and the many 'accidents' that have befallen those who handle it. He makes a couple of good natured jokes about the superstition that has arisen regarding the eye, which is in fact a large junk of jade, polished to a gleam, and set withing a golden frame meant to resemble a human eyeball. The history is fascinating, to those interested in such things, and the eye is said to grant the wielder the ability to 'pierce the viel', and see the world of the unseen. Used by ancient priests.....the story goes on for a full 15 minutes before he reaches the end. "And without further ado, Ladies and Gents....the Eye of Annubis!" There is a round of applause as the Director pulls the velvet cover away and displays the Eye. About the size of a human fist, it sits on a pillow. The red velvet rope is dropped, and people start moving up towards the eye as the music kicks up again. Loki holds his arm out to Satana and smiles softly. "Shall we go see the prize, my dear?" he offers, heading that way. It's when the couple reach the front of the line that things start to get interesting. There is a flash of light, and the two guards in egyption armor fall over, writhing in agony and screaming on the ground. Then a shattering of glass and an alarm sounding, and heavy iron bars dropping from the ceiling to seal the exits to the room. Loki stands on the raises platform, holding a long staff and is holding up the Eye to the light. His tuxedo shifts, and reforms itself into a a golden armor over black leathers. The God starts to laugh. "You foolish mortals have no idea what this is, do you?" he asks, his booming voice quieting the room. The writhing guards? They push themselves back up to their feet. Both have transformed into large, 15 foot long snakes with the head and arms of men. They rear up, hissing on either side of Loki, spears held ready. Someone in the back screams. Across town, floating in midair, Thor's eyes flare to life. Head pulled in the direction of the museum he feels the Call of Midgard. Something is afoot! Thor launches himself toward the museum. Warren was more interested in the story but he did get spend a few moments looking at the scene before moving on. He's nabbed a champagne flute on his way back to socializing when the whole hullabaloo started. Turning to see Loki's tuxedo and the guards shift, he gives a sigh and downs what's in the flute. "Whatever it is, it doesn't belong to you!" is called out. He really just wanted to be social! "...Woah..." Two things: Wally was glad he brought his 'other' suit along, considering that one can never be too careful when it comes to being outside. And two, he was just saved from being bored to death. After looking at the crazy scene, Wally did a quick check before zipping off quickly, looking away at any onlookers. He could run in his suit, but just has to be careful. And now, to change for the new occasion. Linking her arm with his, Satana returns the smiles to the God at her side and nods. "Absolutely, my darling." That soft smile turns dark as they reach the dias. She turns to face the crowd and it's as if Loki's transformation triggers her own. The demoness goes from looking completely human except for her red irises to looking like a demon with fingernails having become talons, her fangs making their appearance, horns that resemble those of Loki's helm curling back her head, her eyes going completely red and black flames erupting to surround her hands. The God speaks and the Succubus at his side begins to laugh, the sound rich and dark. Her eyes shoot to either 'serpent' and her smile grows slightly. Of course, Warren's call to Loki only makes Satana laugh again and smirk. Poor, foolish mortals. Sesha is quick to move when this happens. In fact, when a man unexpectedly covers himself in golden armor... Well, she's already in motion, pushing Dr. V towards the exit. A benefit of her unique storage of other peoples' memories... She knows hesitating is a BAD thing when unexpected crazy stuff like that happens. She would frown in annoyance if she had a mouth! There was so much interesting stuff there! But it's out to the car they're motoring, even if it looks like cowardly, unchivalrous flirting. Her armor's out there in the limo, after all, and without it? Useless. Really, it's quite an impressive 'feat of retreat'. Dr. Varconcelez notes as they head for the door,"Just so you know, dear, this is improper party etiquette." Two more security guards come rushing forward, and Loki casually flicks the tip of his scepter at them. A greenish light flares from the tip, and drops the two to the ground amid fresh screams from the audience. The two guards writh about on the floor in tremendous pain, their bodies stretching and tearing apart their uniforms, before they too rise as large man-snakes. "Doesn't belong to me?" Loki intones, seaching the audience for the brave voice. "No you pathetic creature. It is to you, that this artifact of the gods doesn't belong." Loki flickers, flashing in and out of existence a moment, before a second Loki steps up along side the crowd. Heavy bars have sealed the exits of the room, as Loki flickers twice more, until finally there are 4 of him, penning the crowd in. "Kneel." one of the Loki's says softly, before another of the God's copies takes up the cry and yells it forcefully at the audience. "KNEEL!" he yells. The scared members of the crowd start to fall to their knees. Outside, there's a deep rumble of thunder. The astute and not looking at Loki might note flickers of lightning. Weather guesser got it wrong again, it seems, as the night goes from crisp and clear to thunderstorms in a heartbeat. One pane from the skylight above shatters as Thor drops through it, feet first. He doesn't halt his descent, using gravity and flight to drop him with full force onto Loki's chest in a drop kick of the /gods/. Loki shatters, sending little motes of green light in every direction. Thor glares at the motes, eyes electric blue and angry. He sweeps his gaze over the crowd, calling out in thunderous tones. "LOKI!" Outside, another crack of thunder rolls past. Warren snags another champagne flute before the server kneels. He also remains standing, briefly glancing up at the skylight before noting the command...and the one who gave it and his companion. At the rumble of thunder, flash of lighting, and then the crash through the skylight, he can't help but smirk. Well, this should be quite interesting. Warren just settles in by one of the cage walls, standing still, and nurses his champagne while watching the floor show. With the incredible spectacle that followed, Kid Flash (just finished changing into something more comfortable) had to take a step back from things. True, while he was a hero (GREAT, in his own mind) he had to pause before a battle of Gods. And, of course, the Kid wanted the element of surprise in this case. Might be good to take that Jewel away, for safe keeping. But for now, Kid Flash will wait and see what the big, blue, blond thunder god decides to do. He knows better than to get in the way. The thunder cracks and Satana's eyes lift upwards for a moment, catching the lightning. "Good. I was hoping for the chance to break him again." And in the quiet of the museum, chances are many of those on their knees heard her words. When Thor crashes through, the fire around Satana's hands flare and she smiles evilly, eyes locking on Thor. She never loses track of th God. Despite how much fun she'll have this evening, protecting him is her main priority. She listens, carefully, eyes sweeping the crowd for a moment to make sure they all kneel. Of course, she spots Warren and can't help but shake her head. He'll learn. No suit. No vehicles. No weapons on her person at the moment. Sesha weakly shoves her creator behind a display and then stomps forward. Making herself noticeable, with her glowy hair, and her improbable height is easy enough. Once she finds a good place to stand, she does the only thing she can think of. It's basically impolite, and she'll get an earful for it. She gives one of the 'Loki-clones' the middle finger. Then she turns to began tapping and pointing people in the direction of places to take cover behind. This could get messy very quickly. The people scream and start to scatter at the falling glass as Thor lands through one of the illusions of Loki. The crowd splits fairly evenly, heading for the walls and the cover of the balcony as much as possible. Loki narrows his eyes and strides forward, carfully tucking the Eye of Annubis into a pouch on his belt. "Thor...you dare interrupt again?" the God yells, scowling and raising his staff. The staff shimmers, and then shifts into a wicked looking spear as Loki starts to trot, and then run at Thor. Loki charges, and leaps, yelling in fury as he tries to stab the spear point through Thor's chest. Of course...the illusion charging is only the distract. The Loki on the far side of the crowd steps forward as well, exting his staff and sending out a blasst of brilliant green fire at Thor's back, his face contorting in anger. Thor being the only threat at the moment, two of the large man snakes charge forward along side the spear carrying Loki. Their spears are quite real however, as they join their new leader in attempting to spear the God of Thunder. The other two man-snakes flank Satana, scowling and hissing at the crowd. "Aye, certainly do I dare interrupt thy mischief, Loki! Return the stone," Thor demands in his thunderous voice as Loki begins his charge. Thor braces for the charge, left hand ready to grab the spear and use it to pivot on to bear Loki into the sense of danger he feels behind him. This while brandishing Mjolnir and unleashing a bolt of blue-white electricity at his brother, the God of Evil. The male naga guards are ignored for hte moment. Loki's the bigger threat. "Aye, certainly do I dare interrupt thy mischief, Loki! Return the stone," Thor demands in his thunderous voice as Loki begins his charge. Thor braces for the charge, left hand ready to grab the spear and use it to pivot on to bear Loki into the sense of danger he feels behind him. This while brandishing Mjolnir and unleashing a bolt of blue-white electricity at his brother, the God of Evil. The male naga guards are ignored for hte moment. Loki's the bigger threat. Unfortunately, Thor always falls for the illusions! Thor's hand passes through the charging Loki's spear. His lightning attack sending the illusion shattering into a thousand green motes of light, then shattering another window pane high above. The real Loki's magic bolt hits him squarely in the back, causing the Thunderer to cry out in pain and topple forward to a knee and Mjolnir before the naga. Thor's forced to try to tumble past them to keep from getting speared. One of the spears catches his cape along the way, tearing a gash into it. Thor ends up in a crouch inthe middle of the empty space of the hall, a pained expression on his face. Warren continues to stay towards the back, watching. He's aware, should anything come his way or if people need rescuing -- after all, Thor did make that dandy hole in the skylight. Staying in the back has its advantages. Seeing the several Loki around, Kid Flash was able to discern that the real Trickster God was on the side, firing the firebolt. And so, Kid Flash directed his attention there, in superspeed, to stand behind Loki and in quick speed sought lodged Loki's helmet over his eyes, seeking to blind him and then spin him around to get him disoriented by his cape. This should cause Loki to be rather disoriented, and set up for anything else done. But other than Thor, what can a mortal do to a God? Satana watches with a smirk as Loki attacks and Thor is brought to his knees. Of course, this also means that she sees Kid Flash attack Loki. She growls, deep in her throat and hisses something up to one of the naga at her side who promptly moves through the crowd and towards the Speedster, brandishing his spear with skill. The demoness herself murmurs a few words and takes to the air, positioning herself to guard the skylight and Loki both. "Now now, Thor... We wouldn't want a repeat of last time would we," the Succubus purrs before giving him a deadly glare. "Over come one and another always takes it's place." And she certainly has more than one trick up her sleeve since she's murmuring again, the language gutteral and just 'feeling' dark and deadly. At this point, Sesha happens to be a little lost. So much going on so fast... So rather than try any number of other things, she slaps her hands together to make a loud smacking sound. Why? To get the attention of one of the less-occupied combatant. This is followed by pointing at the hole in the ceiling, and then some of the bystanders. Why? Just the crap being flung around is enough to injure a lot of these people. Particularly, she's worried about Dr. Varconcelez. However, if someone can get some of the hostages out... And then there's a villainess covering THAT exit. Huh. The two man-snakes charge forward, thrusting their spears once again at Thor, hissing in anger and almost frothing at the mouth in a blood haze, lending frenzied strength to their blows. Loki scowls as his helmet is pulled down and thankfully doesn't wear a cape in this outfit. Still, the god reaches up and roughly pulls the horned helmet from his head, sending it to the marble floors with a thunderous clang. The God of mischeif raps the butt of his staff agiasnt the floor smartly, and a wave of force sweeps out from him like a powerful wind, flaring his hair out and attempting to knock aside all those around him. "ENOUGH!" Loki yells. "Cease this at once Brother, or I will no longer hesitate to bring death to your beloved mortals!" The two Loki illusions that remain, both step out in unison towards the cowering crowd on either side of the large room, leveling their staves. "Kneel before me, or watch them die!" Loki hisses. Thor looks up at Satana, blue eyes gleaming and angered, lips pressed tight into a thin line. He stands fully and is about to relaunch himself into battle against the nagas that stand between him and his brother when Loki's voice rings out. The threat is enough to stay Thor's hand. Back to Satana (he really /is/ an idiot, isn't he?), Thor eyes Loki, brow knitted, anger apparant. "Do not do this, Brother. Leave the stone," Thor says to the other Asgardian, Mjolnir lowering half an inch. Warren takes a sip of his champagne before, "Look, you have what you came for. What's a bunch of death going to do? I mean, you'll have no witnesses to say what a great feat you did here today in stealing that Eye of whateverabis. You want us to kneel...ok, but we won't be able to properly extol your deeds if you just massacre us." Fortunately, for Kid Flash, he has light-of-speed reflexes allowed him to move awake quickly, albeit a bit clumbsily. He moved back, even evading the one naga that came towards him, finding himself on the other side of the museum floor. "Yea, what blondie their said," Kid said about Warren. "You know what they say: a tree who falls makes no noise. Wait, they don't say that... A tree who is alone when... it falls... Ugh, anyway, if you want it so much just take the damn stone! It's all good, right?" Kid Flash winked towards Thor and the gentleman who is sipping his champaigne like he's watching a #536@$ING MOVIE. "Besides, if you kill all the mortals, who do you have left to threaten?" The spell is finished and several mortals within the crowd stand, eyes glazing over. The grab what weapons they can from the guards that were unchanged. Six people all told. Three take up a stance in front of Loki and three stand back to back to back and aim their weapons into the crowd. "Choose, little God," Satana says to Thor. "Act and their blood is on your hands. The very mortals you seek to protect, killed by your own actions. Kneel before your better and save them... Decisions decisions..." Her eyes turn to Warren and she actually laughs. "Wrong, little man. Do you truly believe there are not news vans as well as law enforcement outside this building as we speak? It would take but a small appearance for this story to be broadcast." The naga that appeared to be taking on Kid Flash simply moves now to take up a guard position at Loki's back. Sesha meanwhile moves off to the side of the room to check on her creator, actually having to do some fancy footwork to keep on her feet when Loki sends out the shockwave, all while dialing 911 through the phone's TTY service. She crosses her legs to wait patiently. The naga pull back just out of hammer reach and hold their spears ready. The two Loki-illusions hold their staves ready as well, pointed at the crowd threateningly. Loki himself strides forward, looking every inch a walking, talking explosion ready to happen. "Kneel Thor. Swallow your pride and save your precious mortals with your humility." Loki taunts his 'brother'. "Oh watch them slaughtered to service your pride. You see mortal..." Loki says, trailing off to turn to look at Warren. "you mortals are like cockroachs. It matters not if not a one of you here survives. Thor will know. Thor will remember every one of your screaming little faces. So...make your choice, Donar." A frown darkens Thor's features as Satana adds to the ache of the decision Loki is putting him in. His eyes glitter as he dips into the Sense of Midgard, into the connection he has with the world, hoping to glean from it the danger each choice he has on offer would hold. Fight or kneel. It's long terrifying heartbeats that Thor agonizes, and with each pulse the glittering glowing relic that is Mjolnir lowers. God Sense demands he fight, for Loki is dangerous if left unchecked; while Mjolnir is whispering for humility and patient calm. The electric blue slides from his eyes as his brother calls him by his birthname, and Thor - called Donar - lowers his gaze and himself. Mark this day, for before the Trickster of Asgard did her Prince bend knee. Warren sets the champagne glass down. He then grabs the three nearest of the hostages...or four if they're slender, and hisses, "Hold on!" Grabbing them as best as he can, he then lifts off to fly himself and those he can lift out the skylight to safety. If he gets a chance, he'll come back in for more, especially if they end up at this sort of impasse. Seeing Loki mad, and delighing in seeing his... 'brother' kneel before him figured to Kid Flash that this may be a good time. It could be risky, but then again when are bad guys known to keep their promises? And that... witch was focused on the champaigne guy- who could fly! But now's not the time for distractions... or rather, it is the perfect time. Thus, using his super speed, Kid Flash rushed over quickly by Loki again, and then ended up on the other side of him, far away, on the lawn. With the eye. Those pickpocket lessons came in handy once again, despite what his mentor had said. "Say, Loki, just how valuable is this thing to you?" Kid Flash holds it in both of his hands, and shakes it a bit like one would shake an Eight-Ball. "Will Loki win this fight?... Doesn't even do anything. I could find better 'Eyes' at a flea market, actually. Better helmets too." Seeing Warren take to the air with her and aim for the skylight she guards, Satana is quick to launch both fireballs of Hellfire at him and his passengers. One is aimed directly at him, the other slightly in front of him. "Now now... No one told you that you could leave." Out of the corner of her eyes, as the hellfire flares around her hands again, she sees Thor kneel and can't help but laugh even though she never takes her gaze from the winged man. "Such a good boy you are, Thor." Seeing Kid Flash with the eye causes Satana to smirk, murmur a few words and suddenly appear behind the young hero silently. She reaches out to lay a Hellfire encased hand on his shoulder. Hey, look... There's Sudoku on her Sphone and... Wait a minute... Why is Thor kneeling? Sesha's read the papers! The guy swoops in, smashes things, and then the hostages go free and everybody cheers! That's how it's supposed to work, right? And now he's kneeling. She's impulsive sometimes. So that's probably wy she stands, reels back, and hurls her Sphone at Loki. She's not sure exactly what it's supposed to do, really. Hurt him? Certainly not. Distract him? ... Maybe. Irritate him and get blasted into atoms, in retrospect, seems to really be the best... or worse she can hope for. Loki blinks at the sudden breeze whipping by him, and then looks over as Kid Flash calls out. He eyes the bag the speedster is holding, and then almost comically checks his belt pouch. Yep. It's gone. Loki stops smiling. That's when the God's eyes flare, glowing a brilliant smokey green. Exhaling slowly, the God raises his hands a moment, and then is hit in the back of the head by a phone. He whirls, looking for the culprit, and then snarls. "So be it, mortals. You chose your fate." Loki says, snapping his fingers. The four snake-men, as well as the six humans mind controlled by Satana, all come back to themselves. Reverting to normal humans, and breaking free of the mental control everything sems to be all right, until they start grabbing at their necks. Something is going wrong. The 10 of them aren't breathing, and indeed, look like they can't even draw in a breath. They sink to their knees, starting to panic and claw at their own throats. Loki smirks as Satana appears behind Kid Flash. "Return the eye, little boy, and join this foolish God of Thunder on your knees, or watch them slowly die." Loki says, to try and distract the speedster. Thor ignores the barb from Satana, eyes on his brother. The blur that is Kid Flash is too fast for Thor to really see of comprehend, and so when the boy is suddenly over there with the pouch, Thor seems surprised. He glances at Kid Flash, then at Loki just in time to watch Loki pat himself down for said pouch. About to speak, Loki casts the Jedi-Choke Spell, and the first thought that screams through Thor's mind is: CHEATER! Because to Asgardians using magic is cheating but magical /artifacts/ are just fine. Thor glances to Kid Flash again as Loki gives the boy the same ultimatum, having watches as an unknown mortal threw a phone at Loki's head. At least it wasn't a pebble this time, right? Maybe you should throw Sesha off the rooftop, just so you won't be seen as having favorites, no Loki? And let's not forget the angel seeking to ferry civilians out of harm's way. The mortals wish to fight hte God of Evil. Jord and Midgard demand Thor act. Mjolnir sees no problem with this. And so, in an instant the fight returns to Thor as Jord cries out that another of her heroes is in danger. His eyes electrify and lifting the hammer from where it had been resting on the ground at his side, Thor sends a blue-white bolt of electricity toward Kid Flash and Satana. Warren falls to the floor after being hit by the blast, the landing knocking him unconscious. The folks he tried to fly out managed to mostly land on top of him so they didn't get too banged up. "But... you didn't answer my question!" Kid Flash was worried. At the very least, all of the humans were no longer in control... but now they were no longer breathing. He took one more look at the jewel the god so coveted. A few things popped up in his mind: Why didn't Loki just take the jewel from him? Why is Kid Flash even trying to dare a god? And why is Thor aiming at him?! Well, the last one became the most important thought, and realized there was only one recourse: DODGE! And with that, Kid Flash quickly sped away, wondering what the heck the God was aiming at him for; he's one of the good guys! Of course, he was oblivious to the witch coming behind him, and quickly turned to see what the heck Thor was aiming at. Satana's flicker to Warren as he falls which allows her to see Thor pick up Mjolnir and aim it at herself and the hero before her. Kid Flash moves just seconds before her hand touches him, causing her to frown. Of course, it lasts only a moment as the lightning bolt hits her and sends her flying backwards. Now that pisses her off and with the last bit of strength she has, the darkness begings to form around her body, enveloping her and concealing her from view. It's a move that Thor may well recognize. Especially when a stream of what appears to be magma starts to flow from where her heart should be, curling into a coil on the ground. Well. At least she doesn't have to worry about breathing or choking to death or anything like that. Then again, breathing IS kind of fun. And she imagines those kind people would like to continue doing so. Still, she can do nothing about the magic. So she takes off her shoes, and throws one after the other at Loki, then goes trotting to check Warren for injuries and assess the need for first aid. Loki shakes his head softly, and grabs his own flute of champagne as he starts towards the collapsed Warren and show-tossing Sesha. "One would think I was a Bush." Loki jokes softly, protecting his glass as the shoes bounce off him. Loki leans agianst a pillar and for all the world, just seems to be a casual observer to the mayhem he himself set into motion. "Do you have any idea how long it takes for a human to choke to death?" he casually asks Sesha. "Doesn't matter I suppose. How long do you think it will take those two to realize that they are condeming 10 people to die while they play hero?" As if in emphasis, the 10 choking victims fall over, their frantic motions becoming weaker and weaker by the moment. Without hesitating, and still on one knee, Thor turns Mjolnir on Loki and summons a bolt from teh sky, through the skylight, and down upon his brother. Stronger than the bolts directly from Mjolnir, and wider, Thor is no longer holding back. Loki's going down. He spotted that coiling lava spout, and so calls out to Kid Flash. "Jormungandr-kin; The World Serpent! Tou art no match! Open the doors!" Thor's back on Main Tank duty, and the raid boss's ranged DPS and crowd control just dropped their Main Heal. The prince seems not to have registered that Sesha is a hero quite yet. So, in Thor's mind, all he can hope to do is zap Loki enough to get him to drop the spell (that's how that works, right?), before turning to try to rezot the Basilisk. Oh, the poor skylight. As the two bosses are engaged, Kid Flash realizes the attention's no longer on him. And so he decide to try and figure out what exactly this Eye can do. Maybe Dr. Fate or some sort could tell, but Flash has no time to exit the building, let alone find a magician. So far, nothing; Kid Flash is not magical, after all. Then, he sees the attack on Loki, and sees an idea that formed in his head the instant Loki took his helmet off. He moves out of sight and waits, aware that the 10 humans are losing time, fast. So, he must be faster. From Satana's prone body, the 'lava' continues to flow and coil, slowly taking shape until a very large serpant has formed. Black as night with eyes as red as blood and venom that drips from it's fangs. The thing is monstorously long and thick, the shrieking roar it let's out enough to chill one's blood. With it's Mistress unable to immediately offer commands, it turns it's gaze this way and that, eyeing mortals and heroes alike yet not truly attacking, as if needing direction. Sesha makes a motion, from her forehead to the ground, a vaguely insulting gesture, then points to the choking victims, and taps her chest. As if to say,' take me'. Maybe she's hoping he won't realize she doesn't need to breath? Does she see Thor's lightning-foo? Of course she does. If there's one thing Sesha does, it's see things. But without waiting for an answer (expecting flippancy at best), she leans over Warren and his charges, gently tapping some of the more concussed ones to get them to remain awake. Warren himself would get a more worried glance if she actually had either facial expressions, or the need to turn so as to look at anyone. Here's to hoping Thor's lightning does what it does best. BIG SNAKE. BIIIIG snake. Loki follows Thor's actions as he summons the lightning bolt from the sky. Loki just manages to get his hands up, a shimmering shield appearing fore a heart-beat before the lightning slams home and sends the God of Mischief sailing backwards, through the stone pillar, to land hard agianst the wall. Loki sinks to his knees, gasping in pain and shaking his smoking hands. "And still you fight me?" Loki questions, pushing himself back up to his feet as bits of stone and dust fall from him. "The Eye, Donar. Give me the Eye and I leave in peace. This will be your last warning." The blackened tips of Loki's hands are already healing, and returning to their normal color. It would appears that on top of all his magical power, Loki regenerates as well. "I fight all that endanger Midgard and her children, Brother," Thor states as he stands. He glances at the snake. Not attacking yet? Good. "Leave with me, Brother. Send thy forces to their homes, and come home with me," Thor offers, eyes losing the electric blue as he looks to Loki. Kid Flash moves around, and aims himself on Loki. The trickster still hasn't notice him. He thinks about this move, after seeing his mentor try it, and he tried it once himself. And it HURT! But now, now would be the time to use it. And so, grasping the Eye in his right hand, he was going to give it to him, in spades. He prepared himself, and with the fastest speed he could muster, he sought to give Loki a punch he'd never forget; KF certainly won't. "Here's your Eye!" Kid Flash rushes with his fastest speed, aiming to punch the god right in the face. He silently hopes Loki doesn't think at the speed of light. That one is important. Basilisk knows this so when Loki goes flying through the air, it shrieks in anger and turns it's gaze on Thor. It remembers this one! It has battled, and won, against this one before. With half it's body still protecting Satana, the serpant lashes out at Thor, fangs aimed right at the God. Surely the Thunderer would not make the mistake of looking into the eyes of Basilisk again. Loki doesn't think at the speed of light, but he is quite dense. Like...Titanium level dense. The superspeed punch to the face has the desired effect, sending Loki through the wall, and tumbling across the smooth marble of the Museum's lobby. Loki lays there, unconscious, sprawled in a pile of rubble and stone. Kid Flash both kocked out the bad guy, and created an exit for the bystanders. Loki lay unmoving, and yet....the 10 are still choking. They are twitching feebly, and starting to slip into unsconsciousness as well. They slowly choke to death, and seem to die off one by one, in a truly torturous manner before the first one just...dissolves. He dissolves into little green motes of lights, and the others follow along as well, dissolving into nothing. One of the musicians, still up in the balcony glances to their right and spots a line of people coming back into view, as Loki's invisibility spell wears off. "HEY! HEY!" the Violist yells. "They're up here!" Thor spots the Basilisk lounging for him out of the corner of his eye. Yes, he surely does recall that looking at the serpent's eyes is a bad idea. Notoriously bad. Like, invade Jotunheim for the lulz bad idea. What had Axiom done that saved them at Yankee Stadium? Rain! Hammer glowing, Thor summons a downpour as he ducks out of the way of the serpent's strike, starting to feel the weight of the ten's death upon him, only for it to disappear as the violinist calls out. Thor smiles at this. He knew it! Loki wouldn't /actually/ hurt anyone! He's really a nice guy, deep down. Somewhere. It doesn't matter. He's a nice guy! Of course, that distraction meant that his dodge wasn't as pretty as it needed to be, and the snake's fangs glanced off armored chest plate. Thank Odin for Uru Metal! The Speed Force; it was a mystery to Kid Flash. Not even his mentor could fully explain it. However, one of the effects was to protect him from any kinetic energy and heat generated by his fast speeds. Logically, it would also protect him from any recoil that he would punch at. But DAMN, that hurt! Not enough to break his bones, but Kid won't be doing that anytime soon. He looked at his right hand, to see the Eye was still intact. 'Huh.' His whole body wasn't doing well, but as he sturggled to get up, he saw the 10 humans struggling, only to disappear and then heard the news from someone else. Even with a monster still out, Kid Flash took a huge sigh of relief and just plopped himself on the ground. Thor is going to have to take on the rest of this. Of course, if needed, Kid Flash will get up to realize he can still contribute. Lazy. With both Loki and Satana unconscious, Basilisk is left to act of it's own. The rain is an annoyance to the serpant but doesn't cause any lasting effect. With one last snap at Thor, the demon retreats. Satana's unconscious form is encased in a red glow as the snake suddenly vanishes. The red glow dies and all that remains the demoness. Oh, hey, look! She can move again. The bad thing, Sesha is finding, at being able to see in every direction is that when something like the basilisk even kind of faces you... it works. She gets up, shaking it off, checks over Warren and the people he'd been rescuing, and then heads for the exit... so as to drag a few paramedics right to them, immediately. Loki groans softly, gradually waking back up. WIth the snake retreating (Yay! Axiom's plan worked! Thor going to have to tell the boy.), Thor follows after the fleeing crowd to stand over his brother. At the soft groan, Thor reaches down, grabs the front of Loki's armor and bodily hauls him up. Brother in hand, the Prince of Asgard lifts himself and his brother into the air, then toward the skylight. Yes, yes Thor just left Satana there. She's not as powerful as Loki is, in his book. Nor is she his concern. She's just some weird demon from Niflheim, probably a neice of Loki's or something, that will probably tuck tail and run away the moment she wakes up anyway. Minions do that. And yes, Thor's naive sometimes, /especially/ about Loki. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs